


My Command

by MirandaZ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaZ/pseuds/MirandaZ
Summary: Shiro thinks it's time to show Lotor who is really in command.





	My Command

You could have cut the tension with a knife. The team looked back and forth between Shiro and the newly released and not quite 100% trusted Prince Lotor. 

“I'm telling you what to do.” The Prince growled.

“That's the problem _your majesty_ you don't give the orders here. I do!” Shiro was shaking with barely contained rage. “This is MY team, MY friends, MY command, and my FAMILY. I will take your thoughts and ideas under consideration, but I make the decisions, I give the orders. And you WILL abide by them!”

Lotor sputtered, “How DARE you speak to me in such a manner! I am the cr…”

“SILENCE!” Shiro bellowed. Lotors mouth snapped closed. The room was deathly still. Lotor looked at the black paladin with wide eyes. “Prince Lotor.” Shiro spoke in a soft but deadly calm voice. “You will follow me to my quarters and I will speak with you privately.”

The Prince nodded silently. His eyes open wide, his face flushed.

\---

Shiro slammed the door to his quarters. Keeping his back to his guest he leaned his arms against the door and took a long steady deep breath. Behind him the Prince let out the breath he was holding and finally allowed himself to drag his eyes up and down the perfect form of the human before him. Lotor could no longer deny the attraction he had for the man. When Shiro had silenced him the heat that had pooled in his groin was undeniable. He wanted to say something, but found he could not. Shiro had silenced him.

The black paladin finally turned around, and was taken aback at what he saw. The Prince stood there. Eyes wide, pupils blown, cheeks flush, and breathing heavily. Suddenly Shiro found it hard to breathe as he took in the man before him. He raked his eyes over the other man's form and was shocked by the sudden need to see far more of it.

“I am appreciative of your assistance so far, and you have proven your loyalty by dispatching Zarkon. But that does not give you authority over my team, myself and most certainly not over Voltron.” Shiro finally spoke. “I will not hesitate to put you back in restraints,” Lotor breathed in sharply, “if I feel you are any danger to my team. That includes causing discord by questioning and disobeying my orders.”

“Do we understand each other?” The Galran Prince opened his mouth, but no reply came. Shiro advanced on him, “Answer me!” He shouted looking the other man straight in the eye. 

Lotor broke eye contact looking to the floor. “Yes commander.” 

Shiro blinked, shocked at the sudden gesture of submisivness. His eyes grew wide as realization hit him like a ton of bricks. He sucked in a sharp breath as heat pooled in his groin.

He looked the regal man before him up and down. “Lotor.” He said with a low seductive voice. The other man shivered. Shiro smirked. “You are under my command.” 

“Yes commander.”

“Look at me.” The Prince looked up eyes full of anticipation. “You will prove to me that you know who is in command and that you will follow my orders without fail.” Lotor nodded.

“Remove your overclothes.” The prince's eyes widened and he hesitated. If he removed his clothes there would be no hiding his growing desire. 

"Did I studder? Remove your overclothes. Now!”

The Galran sprung into action. He removed his clothes until his wore nothing but his tight briefs, his member engorged and straining against the cloth flush all over from excitement and anticipation.

Shiro stood in front of him and looked him up and down then walked a circle around him and licked his lips. The Galran Prince was stunningly beautiful. His pale purple skin was flush. His white hair flowing and in stark contrast to his skin. His chest was beautifully sculpted and tapered down to a slim waist and tight ass with legs that were thick and muscular. He radiated power and grace. Yet here he was. Submitting to him. The high that thought gave him was heady. Shiros hadn't thought his cock could get any harder than it already was. He was wrong.

“You will kneel, but first you will remove my overclothes.”

Lotor stepped forward to stand before him and slowly removed his armor placing it carefully aside. He ran his hand over every inch of golden skin he revealed. He wanted to kiss that taught skin, his mouth watered at the thought, but wasn't sure if it would be allowed. Finally he threw caution to the wind and leaned forward to run his tongue along the paladins collarbone. 

Shiro trembled and gave in to his desire to plunge his hands into that glorious hair. He gripped it and wrenching the prince's head up crashed their mouths together.

Both men moaned. Lotor plunged his tongue into Shiros mouth reveling in the taste. Shiro quickly pressed back with his own tongue refusing to allow the Prince any sort of control. He bit his Lotors lip and ripped their mouths apart, moving his lips to the purple pointed ear he growled. “On your knees _your majesty_.”

Lotor dropped to his knees so fast they would have bruises the next day. Not waiting for instruction he immediately reached for Shiro. Running his hands all over his glorious chest and abdomen tracing the defined muscles. He quickly leaned forward and mouthed at Shiros bulge through his black briefs. 

The human sucked in a deep breath and ran his hands through that silky mass of hair again. Lotor gently rested his chin on the tip of Shiros still covered manhood and looked up at the other man with question in his eyes. Shiro nodded and Lotor slowly lowered the black briefs revealing the paladins massive erection. His eyes widened at the thought of having it buried inside of him. He took his time admiring the unfamiliar length espessially the skin around the mushroom shaped tip. He'd never seen anything like it. His mouth watered as he licked the tip and ran his tongue around the ridge beneath the skin. 

Shiro struggled to keep his face passive and his mouth from making very un-commander like noises. Lotors mouth was searing and his skin burned where the Prince licked. “Who do you obey?”

“You commander.” Lotor spoke and he blew softly over the member in front of him.

“Suck my cock.”

The Galran responded immediately, stretching his lips around the considerable girth and swallowing him down to the base. Shiro shouted.

“Holy shit!”

He looked down at the beautiful man who seemed to have no problem at all with his large member halfway down his throat. “Do you not have a gag reflex?!”

Lotor pulled back, “What is a gag reflex?”

Shiro chuckled and shook his head. “I'll explain later. Continue.”

“Gladly.” He plunged down again bobbing his head and relishing the feeling of Shiros dick in his mouth and throat. He pulled back and dipped his tongue into the slit gathering up the pre-cum, rolling it around to taste it. He found it to be quite pleasant, and he was eager to taste Shiros release. Reaching around he grabbed the other man's ass and pulled him back into his mouth sucking roughly and swallowing around it. 

Shiro was trembling and he knew he wouldn't last much longer with the assault that Lotor was giving his cock. He wrapped his hands in his hair again and started pulling gently to get him to stop. Lotor resisted sucking harder and pulling Shiros ass towards him to keep him in his mouth.

Shiro growled, “Stop!” The Prince ignored him, too wrapped up in chasing the humans release.

The commander yanked on his hair roughly and pulled him off with a snarl. He picked the purple man up with ease and threw him into his bed.

“You were given an order.” He advanced on the bed ripping his briefs off. Lotor shuffled back on the bed until his head hit the wall apprehension in his eyes. Shiro stood over him gloriously naked. His dick glistening with Lotors saliva. 

“You will learn who gives the orders!” He roughly pulled the Galrans briefs off. “And who obeys them!”

He picked the man up off the bed without any trouble at all. Holding him up by the neck with his left arm he slammed their mouths together again giving a slight squeeze to the others neck. 

Lotor went limp in his hold and allowed him to plunder his mouth. Just as he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen Shiro released him and tossed him onto the bed again. This time on his stomach before immediately crouching over him his muscular thighs on either side of the Galrans hips. He bit down on the junction of Lotors neck and shoulder hard enough to bruise.

“Who gives the orders?”

“You commander.”

“Who follows the orders?”

“I do commander.”

Shiro reached around and wrapped his right hand around the Galrans member for the first time. It was smooth. No veins, no foreskin, very little flair at the tip, and no pubic hair. As a matter of fact, the only hair on the man's body was on his head. The smoothness was alien against his skin, yet extremely erotic.

He stroked his cock while his other hand reached over to his bedside table to retrieve the bottle of lubricant. The Prince noticed and was curious.

“If I may sir?” Lotor spoke softly.

Shiro stilled his hand. “What?”

Lotor whined a little at the sudden lack of stimulation. “May I ask what is in the bottle?”

“You've never seen lubricant before?”

“Of course I have, but what need of it do we for sex?”

Shiro looked confused. “You want it dry?”

“Dry?!" The purple man looked scandalized, "Do human bodies not produce natural lubrication for sexual purposes?”

“Women do….But for two men lubrication and.......stretching" he blushed, "is needed.”

“You'll find you have no need for that commander. Galra bodies are prepared for sex of all kinds.”

Shiros eyes widened. He ran a finger around the other man's ass and slowly slid it in. To his amazement it went with no resistance at all and the inside was slick and welcoming. Both men moaned at the same time.

“Mmmmmmmmm.” Lotor groaned. “Fuck me. Please.”

“I will fuck you when I’m good and ready to fuck you and not a moment before.” Shiro plunged his finger over and over into the other man. He added two more and again they slid in easily. The Prince moaned and squirmed in pleasure until Shiro couldn't hold out any longer. He prodded his entrance with his cock and slowly slid in. Lotor opened up and welcomed him eagerly. 

“Holy fuck, you feel incredible!” Lotor moaned in response. Knowing that he wouldn't hurt him Shiro wasted no time. He pulled amost all the way out and plunged back in roughly, his balls slapping the prince's ass obscenely.

“Ahhhhh!” Lotor all but screamed. The feel of the other man moving inside him was incredible. He pressed back against him as they found a rhythm. Hard and fast. 

Shiro gripped his hips and pounded into him at a breakneck pace. 

“Who is in command?!”

“You sir!”

“Who do you obey?!”

“You commander!”

“Who else!?”

“Only you!”

“WHO!?”

“SHIRO!”

Lotor came spewing pink come all over the bed, his walls clamping down around Shiro.

“FUCK!” Shiro emptied himself deep inside the Prince before collapsing on top of him gasping for air.

“Commander?” Came a small voice beneath him.

Shiro rolled off him to rest on his side facing Lotor and rolled the other man to face him. “Yes?”

“May I call you mine?” He looked surprisingly vulnerable. “I am yours regardless, but may I call you mine?”

Shiro was shocked. “You will lead the Galra empire. Why would you want me?”

“Shiro. I will lead the Galra empire, yes. But, the weight of that responsibility is a huge load to bear. You give me freedom from that.” He looked away, blushing. "I am drawn to you as I am no other."

Shiro considered that. He nodded. “You will be mine, and I will be your…”

“Commander.” 

“Always my Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> This morphed a little on me as I wrote it. It became a little more fluff than I originally intended. 
> 
> Also. I wrote this because so much of the Shiro/Lotor stuff I was finding had Shiro as the uke. And I'm sorry, Shiro don't bend over for nobody!
> 
> Please comment! Comments give me life.


End file.
